1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution device, a distribution method, and a distribution program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-128204 discloses an advertising distribution device that displays advertisements in an advertisement display area if the display area is included in an area displayed on a screen of a web browser within a web page area.
The technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-128204 displays an advertisement in an advertisement display area regardless of the situation of a user as long as the display area is included in the area of the screen of the web browser. Hence, when the user is not in a situation to look at the advertisement, the advertisement is displayed uselessly without being looked at by the user. Moreover, in a case of video advertising, power consumption of a terminal is relatively increased for a display of the advertisement. Hence, a useless display of advertisements shortens the battery life of the terminal.